


Brighter than the stars.

by NikolayArlovskiy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Elia Martell Lives, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, Lyanna Stark Lives, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy
Summary: "Princess, close your eyes,Fall asleep calmly. "Princess Elia can't fall asleep, suffering from a fever, and her maid of honor Lyanna Stark can't let go of her hand.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Brighter than the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> #RhaegarNoNeed
> 
> Songfic for the song Schandmaul Prinzessin group.

She insisted that the window should be ajar — for she wanted fresh air to enter her mistress's bedchamber. However, she ordered the light curtains to be drawn: she did not want the bright light to interfere with the Princess.

Princess Elia was lying on bed, her eyes were quite dry, and they saw the torment. Her lovely long hair was all tangled up and falling in a wave from the bed, and perspiration stood out on her forehead. Elia's thin hand lay lifeless on the feather bed. For several hard days and nights, the fever had been tearing her body mercilessly with its claws. The Maester did not want to give Elia serious medicine, fearing that the Princess had not yet fully recovered from the birth child, and the medicine would not do her any good.

Prince Rhaegar was not in his domain, and who knows where he went? Forever detached from reality, with cold, veiled violet eyes, it seems that he would not have noticed the birth of his son, if Elia herself had not put Aegon in his arms.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the Princess, Lyanna ordered the maids to bring her ice-cold water and a soft cloth. When her wish was granted, she ordered the maids to leave them and tell the guards not to allow anyone to see Princess Elia except, of course, her husband and the Maester: no other maids of honor, no servants.

Lyanna's father, Rickard Stark, had long ago turned his eyes South, dreaming of how his children would Shine at the Royal court. So Lianna found herself in the ladies-in-waiting of Princess Elia-the future Queen-and the girl never regretted that she was torn away from her father's house. Elia was a quiet and kind person - not a stranger to jokes, she enjoyed listening to funny stories that happened to Lyanna in her childhood.

Lyanna admired her mistress's grace and magnificent manners, but once Elia had told her that she was charmed by her spontaneity and love of sincerity. "It seems to me that I have only one friend here who does not tolerate lies and hypocrisy, and that is you, dear Lyanna," Elia had told her.

For a short time, they became very close: Elia confided in her her secrets, and Lyanna shared with her her experiences and thoughts. And they were sure that neither of them would betray to any living soul what the other had entrusted to her. And even the fact that Lyanna was ten years younger than her mistress did not interfere with their confidential communication.

But trouble knocked on their door: the birth of Aegon was given to Elia with great difficulty, and now she weakened was the victim of numerous ailments and ailments. Now she was drenched in heat, and in the heart of Lyanna anxiety thrust sharp spikes.

Lyanna was afraid and bitter to see the Princess in this state, but she swore to the Old Gods that she would try to comfort Elia and ease her suffering. Now she knelt beside bed and dipped the cloth in the icy water the maids had brought.

Lyanna gently and carefully touched the cloth to Elia's forehead, at the same time gently untangling her matted hair. Elia let out a shuddering sigh, and Lyanna felt her heart tighten as she saw the Princess's dark eyes looking up dimly. They used to sparkle for Lyanna brighter than all the stars in the sky. "Illness never knows pity," — she thought.

Elia suddenly touched her arm with her weak hand, and Lyanna felt how hot her touch was. She took her hot hand in hers and said, — " Please, my lady, rest, sleep."

Elia moaned faintly, " it hurts so much, Lyanna." Lyanna dipped the cloth in the water and gently touched Elia's face. "I-I understand, my lady. But please try to rest, " she whispered. Lyanna gently touched the Princess's cheek with a cold, wet cloth. Elia turned her face away from her, but left her hand in hers. "You're so good to me, Lyanna," she said thickly. Lyanna smiled easily and replied, " you are worthy of all that is good and bright, my lady." Elia didn't seem to hear her.

Lyanna set the cloth aside and dipped her free hand into the water, then carefully lowered it to cover Elia's eyes. She could feel the Princess's lashes brushing her palm. "I will try to give you peace, my lady," she whispered. Lyanna gently intertwined her fingers with hers and sang softly, as a mother cradles her child:

Princess, close your eyes,

Go to sleep.

Lyanna had never been particularly fond of singing, and many people had told her that her voice was weak and not melodic. But now, she felt it clearly, she had put all the strength of her soul into the old words of the lullaby without a trace, and she would probably never feel so needed again.

Her hand, resting on Elia's closed eyes, was already warm from the heat that had so tormented the Princess. Lyanna dipped her hand in the water and put it back in its place, trying to ease Elia's misery a little.

Princess, you can trust me, I'm lighting you up,

I caught a star for this.

The stars are already shining brightly in the sky,

Did anyone count them for you?

Sleep will take you away, choose you,

Fly with him to a place where they will tell you a story.

The sound of her voice rose slowly to the ceiling of the bedchamber, and it seemed to Lianna that she could see them swarming there, bright and quiet, guarding them. These sounds were born of her soul — her desire to soothe, her love for her mistress.

The Princess was breathing calmly, and Lyanna was glad of it. She took her hand from her eyes and gently stroked Elia's hair, marveling at its beauty. Lyanna held her hot hand in hers, and nothing in her life seemed more beautiful or exciting than Elia's fingers entwined with hers.

Princess, close your eyes,

Go to sleep.

If I'm not around,

I'll sneak into your dream.

Go to sleep.

Lyanna looked into Elia's face and saw that her eyes were closed and that she was calm. She saw Elia's dry lips — something powerful was born in her soul, and she bent down and touched her lips to Elia's. It was only for a moment, but it was enough for her to quickly recoil, putting her free hand to her lips.

This kiss was clearly not made out of friendship — Lyanna wasn't kidding herself. She looked at Elia warily, but Elia seemed to have fallen asleep and was not aware of anything. Feeling a little dizzy, Lyanna untangled her fingers from Elia's, and gently took her hand and pressed her lips to it. "Pray, Old Gods, let her sleep in peace," the words seemed to come from her very heart.

The door creaked, and Lianna seemed to Wake from a dream. The sun had already set, and the window was slightly open and cool. She turned and saw Rhaegar enter the bedchamber. He looked at her with his cold eyes, and it seemed to her that His gaze pierced her through and through.

Lyanna suddenly felt her knees ache, and fatigue covered her with a heavy cloak. Releasing Elia's hand with an aching heart, she rose from her knees and curtsied to greet the heir to the Iron Throne

"My Prince," — she said.

He paused for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts.

"Lady Stark" — he said politely. "How is she?"

"Princess Elia has finally been able to sleep, my Prince," Lyanna said respectfully.

"Well, I'm glad," said Rhaegar. — "You can be free."

Lyanna did not dare to contradict this cold person. She curtsied again and headed for the door. When she crossed the threshold, she couldn't resist turning around. Rhaegar stood beside Elia's bed, his hand touching her face. Lyanna felt her breath catch in her throat. She thought of Elia's soft skin, which she could feel with her fingers.

Afraid of being noticed, she quietly closed the door from the outside.

***

She opened her eyes with difficulty, and the first thing she saw was Lyanna's face, covered with a shadow of anxiety and worry.

"Water," — a husky voice asked her, and Lyanna was willing to grant her request.

The cool water, filled with the smell of herbs, gave her strength.

— "The Maester said you'd be very weak when you woke up, so he made you a body — strengthening drink," Lyanna said respectfully.

She didn't know what she deserved. Lyanna was too sincere to try to serve her in the hope of profit.

— "Thank You, Lyanna. I remember you taking care of me before I fell asleep. And I'm grateful for your concern," — Elia said with a faint smile.

It seemed to her that Lyanna froze for a moment and even blushed a little. Elia admired her neck and the way her eyes burned like bright stars.

She remembered something else: the soft touch of other sweet lips on her flaming lips, fingers entwined with hers, offering support and promise of protection. A gentle hand running through her hair, and a cool hand on her face. And the only one who could do it was sitting right in front of her, looking at her face with concern. Elia knew that she would not say anything, so as not to embarrass her even more, but unconsciously she touched her lips, which were wet with water. Why does everything light and warm happen in a dream? And she remembered how Lyanna had sung to her in her soft voice, and she had never heard anything more beautiful.

— "How are the children, Lyanna?" — she asked anxiously, not forgetting these two small but very important people in her life for a moment.

— "Rhaenys is bored, and Aegon is too young to understand," — Lianna said readily.

She seemed relieved that the conversation had moved away from the dangerous topic.

— "Your husband came to see you yesterday, my lady," — Lyanna said after a moment.

— "Very... unusual for him" — Elia told her.

She had a friendly relationship with Rhaegar. There was never any passion between them: Rhaegar was too cold for that. Elia knew that reigar had not been at Dragonstone yesterday, and that he had stopped by to check on her when he returned to the ancient citadel was not exactly like Him. Rhaegar paid no attention to those around him, much less to how they felt. This was the way it was built, and she accepted it. He had given her two wonderful children, and she was grateful for that.

Elia tried to sit up in bed, but Lyanna gently stopped her.

— "Don't, my lady. You are still too weak; the fever has exhausted your body," — she said calmly.

— "You're right, Lyanna, always right," — Elia said with a faint smile. — "Call the Maester, please."

Lyanna rose from her chair and curtsied to the door. Elia chuckled to herself: Lyanna was a wonderful combination of manners and childlike vivacity. Was there another person in her circle who was so full of life?

She suddenly realized how much she missed Lyanna's steady hand in hers.

* * *

Elia sat in a cushioned chair on the balcony of her bedchamber, enjoying the cool sea air. She was still too weak to leave the room, but the Maester had already given her permission to get out of bed. Lyanna was sitting next to her in a chair, and Elia's hand was in hers. She didn't know exactly when Lyanna took her hand, but the movement was so natural that it didn't cause Elia to reject it. There was nothing more familiar than sitting in the open air, watching the sunset, and holding her hand in Lyanna's.

She suddenly intertwined her fingers with Lyanna's and gently stroked the palm of Her hand with her thumb. Lyanna looked up at her timidly, and Elia saw in her what she had long expected and even desired. They didn't need words to understand each other.

— "Tell me, Lyanna." — she said, leaning back wearily. — "Do you sing?"

Lyanna suddenly put her head on Elia's lap, holding her hand, and Elia began to run her free hand through her hair, marveling at its softness and beauty.

— "No, my lady. I don't know how to do it, " — she said softly, and Elia felt her body relax.

— "When we're alone, just call me Elia," — she said.

— "Of course, Elia," — Lyanna said in a singsong voice.

The first stars shone in the rapidly darkening sky, but to Elia they were nothing before a real treasure.

— "I will sing for you, my Princess. About the brightest stars that burn in your eyes."


End file.
